


Code Geass: Diana of the Revolution

by Tired_Paisano



Category: Code Geass, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Paisano/pseuds/Tired_Paisano
Summary: After the invasion of Japan by the Holy Britannian Empire, the nation is stripped of everything, even it's name, designated to just a number: Area 11. The Japanese, or Elevens as they are known now, live wretched lives under the boot of their occupier, while the Britannians live well in their settlements. One such Britannian, a resident of the Tokyo Settlement, doesn't believe that the situation is as black and white as many would make out. She believes that as long  as there is an empire, there will be suffering, from those who call it home, to those who are forced to live under it's banner, in the end, they all answer to the same master. She would know, her family, her home, her friends, she had lost them all at one point, and now, in order to protect herself, she has to hide behind a mask.Her name is Diana Cavendish, she lost too much, and she doesn't plan to lose any more. Even if that means her mask becomes real, and she must truly hide her face to destroy the old order and rebuild the world.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship





	Code Geass: Diana of the Revolution

Rapid rifle fire and the shattering of glass echoed throughout the building. A little girl shot up from her bed, terror etched her face, and her violet eyes as wide as saucers. She sat there for a minute, and then another, and another, silence seemingly filled the air now, as her grip on her blanket slowly eased. The roar of the heartbeat in her ears quieted, and soon the horrified murmuring could be heard seeping from the hall outside her door. _Whatever happened was over now_ , she reasoned, while a sense of dread filled her. _I need to find mom..._ And so, with hesitance, the little girl rose to her feet, and headed for the door. She stepped out into the hallway and saw the maids gathered in small clusters whispering to one another in that same tone. Her dread deepened, but she pushed forward. Weaving her way around the groups, seemingly distracted by what they know, she made her way to the grand staircase at the entrance of her home.

She looked at the faces of those near her, and saw they were all looking down the steps, so she followed their eyes and gazed at what they saw, what she now had to see. She froze, her eyes widened as the horror of what she was seeing crept into her. Down there, on the steps of the grand staircase of the Aries Villa, was her mother. She found her. She may have been collapsed on the now blood strewn steps, but she found her. There, halfway up the stairs, lied Diana's own mother, or, the corpse thereof. A horrified scream echoed throughout the villa, not her own, but that of her aunt. Diana turned toward her aunt and saw her face, so full of grief, nearly unimaginable grief, until their eyes met. The grief morphed into something more dreadful, rage, fury, like hell had manifested itself in the woman's blue eyes. It was enough to force Diana to close her eyes.

When she opened them, she was no longer at the Aries Villa, instead, she found herself in the shattered remains of a once grand city. She was standing face-to-face with her best friend, right next to a funeral pyre. Her throat was sore, as though she had just been shouting to the heavens, but now there was only a silent conversation between them. A goodbye. Diana watched as her friend boarded the transport with the guards she was allowed, and felt tears welling up as the truck pulled away. The tears finally fell as she closed her eyes.

When they opened again, the feeling of tears disappeared, long ago dried, long ago shed. It had been years since she last cried, no longer the little girl she once was. She looked up, she was in class, a quick glance around proved that. Slowly but surely she pushed away her past, and remembered her present. She had plans, today, and for the future. But today's were what she had to focus on. There's supposed to be a student council meeting, she's going to skip that, her plans with Amanda are more important. Knightmare training, or, 'hanging out at the arcade' as Amanda would put it. The Britannian Future Knight Training Act ensured that Knightmare simulators were a staple in upper class arcades, and, as Diana saw it, any training was good training, even if it comes from your enemy.

Her musings were cut short by the sound of the bell. Everyone now had five minutes to get to their next class, or in her case, she had five minutes to meet up with Amanda and get out of here. Packing her things away was easy, she never grabs much out to begin with. As she rose to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder, she saw some familiar faces approach her.

"Diana! Were you sleeping all class again?" The redhead asked crossly.

"No Hannah, I was just resting my eyes." Diana responded then smirked.

"Liar!" Hannah barked.

"You can't keep doing that... What if you fall behind and don't graduate with all of us?" The raven haired girl next to her mumbled.

"Don't worry about that Barbara, I plan on graduating on time." Diana shrugged off the concern.

"Well you better stick around, because we have a council meeting later." Hannah reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah." Diana relented.

"So you'll be there?" Barbara asked.

"Never said that." Diana teased.

"Hey! You'd better!" Hannah yelled.

"What if I already had plans?" Diana asked.

"Your stupid plans can wait! This is a budgeting meeting!" Hannah seethed.

"You're not planning on going gambling again, are you? You know it's illegal, right?" Barbara asked.

"Nah, I'm not gambling today, just hanging out with Amanda at the arcade." Diana explained.

"Like hell you are!" Hannah shouted while lunging at the blonde.

Diana dodged the grapple, and rushed for the door. The teacher threw out a halfhearted, 'don't run in the halls' as she made her way into them, and disappeared among the masses of students, while making her way to Amanda.

* * *

"Hey, Blondie!" Amanda called out.

The blonde had made her way to the student parking lot, and was not too far away from the redhead's motorcycle.

"We going?" Diana asked as she neared the redhead.

"Of course we're going, this place blows, and those Knightmare sims are fun as hell." Amanda reasoned.

"We doing another bet today?" Diana asked while putting her helmet on.

"You never pay out, and I always do." Amanda pointed out.

"You never ask, and you have the money to pay up." Diana reasoned.

"You should too with all that gambling we do, you always take the lion's share of that." Amanda shot back while putting her own helmet on.

"Again, you have all the money you need, I don't." Diana said.

"What are you even doing with all you money?" Amanda asked.

"Saving it, mostly." Diana said with a shrug.

"What for?" Amanda asked.

"We've had this conversation many times already..." Diana pointed out, then hopped into the sidecar of the redhead's motorcycle, "Everytime it goes the same way, I'm saving the money for later, and that's about all we get to."

"Doesn't mean I can't be pissed I don't know what you're saving it for." Amanda sulked, while hopping on the bike.

"Tell ya what, I'll pay out today if you win." Diana said, knowing full well Amanda won't ask about the money.

"Deal, let's put 1K down this time." Amanda proposed.

"How about double?" Diana countered.

"Sounds good to me." Amanda agreed.

With that, they set off toward the arcade, and an easy silence fell between them. Diana pulled out a book to feign reading, and began mulling over her current situation. _I'm not sure how many funds are enough to start any kind of movement, but I know I at least need a group behind me... The Japanese are much more likely to act out against Britannia, but would never follow a Britannian to do so, and Britannians will never turn on their own, no matter the incentive... The European's are a fickle bunch, but at least I can claim a European heritage and maybe lead a war from there, but their 'democratic' practices are archaic, and working in a framework like that would just lead to headaches more than victories. And the Chinese... Oh boy, what a mess they are. They feign equality among the masses, yet maintain an Empire, with an imperial majesty and everything. Horrible._

Diana looked up from her book at the massive sprawling city around her, and sighed. _Nothing will be simple after I leave highschool, but I knew that it would come to that, I can only hope to lay low and hope to never be discovered, that would just spell disaster._

With that, she decided to actually read the book in front of her, as there was still awhile until they would make it to the arcade.

* * *

Diana settled into the seat of the Knightmare sim, and watched as the screen lit up with the generated cityscape. The rules were simple, first to ten wins, gets the pot. That's how it's always been. The score was 56-57 with Diana trailing behind by one, it was amazing, just how good of a pilot Amanda was, at first Diana scored victory after victory, until Amanda started using her head, after a while it went from a one to one trade to eventually two to one, and on some days three to one. Amanda caught up and overtook Diana scorewise, and now the blonde had a reason to challenge herself, to get that funny little number higher than the redhead's. But that was the past, and now, the countdown started, a quick three, two, one, and they were off.

Diana knew if she had any chance of winning she was going to have to scope out her competition, that's hard to do when every hiding place she could think of has been used once before. This time they got lucky though, and the battlefield was a Britannian Settlement, so, she used the verticality present. There were two buildings close enough to one another that she could use the landspinners to boost her to the top, without the need of her slash harkens, better to not dull them before combat. Throwing her Knightmare into action, she leapt at the buildings, and drove up the inner corridor. Her factsphere sensor was opened and scanning for her target, when some motion caught her eye. Off in the distance, toward the south of the city, she could see Amanda's frame nearing. Common knowledge says they'd be on opposite sides of the city, so coming here would be Amanda's best bet at finding her, it's a good thing the redhead's factsphere isn't opened, or else that could spell trouble for Diana.

The blonde halted the mech, and reversed course back down the towers, before hoping onto the road again. She quickly devised a plan, then set out to accomplish it. Heading to the west, before turning south, Diana made her way through the city, knowing full well Amanda could spot her at any moment. They both had secondary objectives to attain, so she set about to hers, destroy a military convoy. She knew where the convoy would be, so she headed directly there. The convoy was on a highway, making it's way through the city, so when the blonde slash harkened a hole into the side of a building, pulling materials down effectively blocking the convoy's path, it made easy pickings out of the vehicles in it. But now, the noise had to have drawn the redhead's attention. So Diana left a path of skidmarks that led East, but swung around as quick as she could to get to the underside of the highway in between a few of her markings. Now all she had to do was wait.

Her wait wasn't long, as Amanda's Knightmare could be heard approaching not even a minute later. Timing her shot was easy, and she was able to preform the damage she wanted. One harken flew into the underside of the highway, and another into the side of the building just above it. By the time Amanda could react to the harken flying upward, the ground from beneath her, fell away. Diana pulled back and watched as the redhead tried to harken out of the fall, and saw the wires of the harken snap as rubble from the building she hit landed on them as the stiffened. All that was left to do was to fire a volley at the falling frame and wait for it to crumple against the ground.

* * *

The victor was Diana, after seventeen matches, ten going to Diana in an assortment of four ambushes, three toppled buildings, two outright victories, and one really lucky volley. Meanwhile Amanda just had to brute force her way to Diana seven times, in order to win out. But now, the sun had begun to set, and Amanda conceded defeat. An offer to get some drinks and pizza was made to Diana, and she graciously accepted. Now her, Constanze, Jasminka, and Amanda were hanging out at the blonde's residence at Hanbridge. Jasminka brought some drinks from her job at the bar, Constanze brought a game system, Amanda and Diana brought the pizza and something to mix the drinks with.

They enjoyed a few rounds of some various party games, while emptying a bottle, Diana more or less nursed her drinks, but still got buzzed enough to enjoy the night and the company to the fullest. It seemed Amanda really wanted a break, or something, because a spur of the moment party hardly happened. Constanze and Jasminka were the first to retire, they set out a couple hours after midnight, and Diana grabbed Amanda a blanket and pillow for her night on the couch, before she tidied up the place. Amanda was in the shower at the moment, so Diana was able to get most of the cleaning done, even in the haze her buzz caused. But after all that, she settled down in her room for a minute to wait for her turn in the shower.

After a quick wash, she settled into bed, and drifted off to sleep. In the morning she met with Amanda in the kitchen and they drank coffee, like they always did on days like this.

"I still can't get over the fact that you drink that plain..." Amanda grimaced.

"It has sugar in it." Diana reasoned.

"Two cubes isn't sugar, it's a fucking joke." Amanda teased.

"You don't need to load your drink with creamer to make it pleasant, especially not the way you do it." Diana admonished.

The two stood in the kitchen in a comfortable silence for a minute before Amanda spoke up.

"I'm not gonna be able to go gambling with you today, I have a stupid thing to attend." Amanda explained.

_That explains the party, having fun before some stuffy aristocrat thing is always a good idea._

"Alright, I can find another way to get there." Diana said.

"You can get Frank to take you on my bike, I know he's the only other one who's even touched a bike in their lives that you know of." Amanda allowed.

"You getting a ride from school then?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, I need to change at home and all, and a ride has already been arranged." Amanda explained.

Just then Amanda checked her phone, and typed something out before heading for the door.

"My ride just got here, see ya later blondie!" Amanda called out.

"See ya." Diana replied.

With the shutting of the door, the residence grew quiet. Diana stood there and finished her coffee, before grabbing some medicine for the headache she had. As she readied herself for school for the day, one thought sat with her. _What was Amanda lying about?_ _What is she really going to do today?_


End file.
